


True Name

by Eydol



Series: Childhood [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Childhood, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo wants to know and so dares to ask his best friend. But why does Sorey keep telling him he doesn't understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Fjeril, for the corrections!

« Hey, Sorey… »

Mikleo stopped his sentence, unsure of how to continue it. Could he ask? After all, it was an important thing and even if Sorey was his best friend and they had known each other for nine years now, he wouldn’t tell him something so important, right? Yet, he could give it a try.

“Yes?”

“What’s your true name?”

                In front of him, Sorey tilted his head, looking puzzled.

“If it bothers you, it’s okay not to tell. I just am… curious about it.”

“I would like to tell you but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean… My name is Sorey. It’s my true name.”

“Huh?”

                Mikleo, sat on his chair, frowned. What did he mean by his true name? It was impossible! Sorey was lying, for sure! Everybody had a usual name and a true name. The true one was something really important, revealing one’s true nature, and should be given to someone dear to the heart. Mikleo knew it because Gramps had told him and Gramps never lied!

“Liar. If you don’t want to tell me, just say it. I won’t be angry or anything.”

“But… That’s the truth. Sorey is my true name. I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“Your true name!! The one so important that only people dear to your heart can know it! The one that reveals your true nature!”

                Once again, Sorey tilted his head, puzzled. A little bit angry that his best friend tried to do as if he didn’t know a thing, Mikleo pouted and stepped away. How could Sorey do something like this? Wasn’t he dear to him? The little water Seraph was really sad about it: it meant that only him was thinking of his friend as someone dear to his heart. He wanted Sorey and him to exchange their true names to prove their link. Because for Mikleo, Sorey was someone so important than only him – and Gramps of course – should know it. Yet, Sorey didn’t share this point of view apparently. Knowing this was like being stabbed right in the heart. So, he was the only one who believed in their link, huh…?

“Mikleo? I’m really sorry…” Sorey’s voice. “I really don’t understand what you mean by true name.”

“Gramps should have told you.”

“Huh? I don’t remember. Maybe was I sleeping…?”

                Mikleo looked at the brunette boy with a suspicious look. Maybe Sorey had been sleeping during the explanations, yes, it was possible. Yet, it was really strange. How could his best friend sleep while an important lesson, seriously? Not convinced at all, the little seraph grabbed his best friend’s hand and forced him to follow his way.

“Let’s see Gramps. I’m sure he’ll help us.”

“Uh… He won’t like the fact that I didn’t listen him, you know…”

“I don’t care. It’s your fault!”

                Sorey pouted but Mikleo didn’t mind it and continued his way to Gramps’ house. If someone could help them, it was Gramps. The children arrived in Gramps’ house and found him sat on the floor, a book in his hands.

“Gramps!” Mikleo called. “Can you help us?”

                The old seraph raised his eyes and looked suspiciously to the children: not that he hadn’t faith in them but he perfectly knew how they were and, when they needed help, it was generally for a bad idea. Going alone in the ruins, for instance.

“What’s happening?”

“Sorey tells me he doesn’t understand when I ask his true name and keeps repeating it’s Sorey!”

                The old seraph looked at them, seeing the pout on Sorey’s face and Mikleo’s outraged face. He sighed, closed the book and asked them to sit down on the floor. Mikleo sat down quickly while Sorey stood behind him for a moment, surprised not to be scolded. Then, he sat beside his best friend.

“Mikleo, I think I forgot to tell you a thing, the last time.” Gramps started.

“A thing?” Mikleo asked, surprised by this fact.

                Gramps never forgot something. Never.

“About the true names. Only Seraphim have one.”

“Eh? Humans don’t?”

“No. Well, they only have the name given by their parents.”

“But why!?”

                Mikleo was so outraged. Why his best friend didn’t have a true name? How could he prove his link with Sorey if he didn’t have one?

“Some things in life are mysteries, you know? I don’t know why Humans don’t have a true name but you need to know that the one given by their parents is the most important. It’s a link between them and other people.”

                The water Seraph pouted, unhappy about this. So unhappy that he left the place without a word or a look to Sorey and Gramps. He ran till the village’s entrance and started to cry. Humans were stupid not to have a true name! Wait, no. Sorey _was stupid_ not to be a Seraph in the first place! If he had been a Seraph, everything would have been perfect. But, of course, the brunette had to be born human!

“Mikleo?”

                Sorey was just behind him but the water Seraph didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to see his face for now.

“Mikleo, I’m sorry.” Sorey started but his friend didn’t turn towards him. “If it could reassure you, you’re the only one important to me. With Gramps, of course.”

                Once again, Mikleo didn’t turn but he listened carefully to what his best friend was saying.

“I really like it when you say my name, you know? I mean… When it’s someone else, it doesn’t affect me but when it’s you, then… I mean… Well, I would be really sad if you didn’t say my name every day.”

                What Sorey told him made Mikleo happy and, finally, he turned towards his best friend, tears still rolling on his cheeks.

“That’s true?”

“Of course! Why would I lie?”

                That was right. Why could Sorey lie? Beside, Sorey never lied to Mikleo, it was a promise they had made two years before.

“So… Can I give you my true name?” The Seraph asked.

“Of course!”

                Mikleo smiled and with a soft voice, he said:

“Lezrov Rulay.”

“Lezrov Rulay…” Sorey repeated, a hand on his heart and eyes closed. “Lezrov Rulay. I’ll cherish it forever.”

                His true name in Sorey’s mouth was like a soft warmth, and Mikleo couldn’t help smiling. Then, he took the Human boy’s hand and said:

“I hope so because you’ll be the only one to know it. Because you’re the one dear to my heart.”

                And nobody would be able to take Sorey’s place.


End file.
